fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Toy Story Fanfiction: Reverted into Childhood
One day, Bonnie's toys are going about their day. On the shelf, Woody was reading about the history of wild west. When Rex and Buzz were playing a video game, Rex's frustration startles Woody. Woody loses his balance and he falls square on his head. He then falls limp and stars from dizzyness fly over his head. Buzz and the other toys, even Bonnie's toys check on their leader to see if he's all right. Buzz hopefully asked his unconsious friend, "Woody? Are you all right?" Woody sits up, and he groans. He then gurgles, "Goo-goo, gah-gah!' The other toys gasp. Mr. Potato Head said, "I cannot believe it! Woody just reverted back into his childhood!" Jessie said, "That's right, Mr. Potato Head! Buzz, what happened to him?!" Buzz said to her, "Well Jessie, it seems his fall caused his witty thoughts and brainy intelligence to reverse." Woody then crawls playfully around the floor and he than sits down. He then blows a large snot bubble out of his nose, which then pops, and he giggles. The toys said in disgust, "EEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" Jessie starts to feel a little strange. Buzz asked Jessie, "Jessie, what's wrong?" Jessie said as her stomach roars, "I'm just a little....." Her cheeks puff, and she then covers her mouth and she dashes to the bathroom, and she then throws up in the bathtub. Trixie said, "Ooh, Jessie sure does look sick." Slinky said, "We got to bring Woody back to his intelligent and witty self." Later, Buzz, Hamm, Slinky, Rex, and Trixie went to the garage. They get some stuff from old baby dolls. Woody's lips quiver, and his eyes start to tear up. And he says, sniffling, "I "hurted" my knee. Knee has boo-boo." Hamm said "See , this is why she should be back to his normal self." When everyone pounces on Woody, it seems that they were fastening a white doll's diaper over his pants and a bonnet on his head. He then tries to walk, but falls due to his amnesia of a child. Trixie then puts a pacifier on Woody's mouth. Buzz comes up with a plan. Later, in Bonnie's room, Woody is seen rubbing his eyes and wiping away his tears. Jessie offers a plate of spinach for him to eat in a high chair, but it didn't work out. "How about a little juice?" Hamm asked smugly. "Uh huh, me wanna dwink." He grabbed the bottle of juice from him and starts sucking down the beverage. "Oooh, "Buzz-buzz." he said, crawling over to Buzz, pressing one of his buttons. His wings subsequently pop out, but he retracts them back. Buzz asked Woody, "Hey, how about a little playtime, 'lil Woody?" Woody responds by saying, "Yes, me want to "pway"." Buzz gets out Bonnie's old bouncer. "Here you go, little Woody." Woody laughs like an immature child as he plays on the bouncer. Buzz said, "I have an idea, we can get Woody to play so that he'll be back to normal. Little Woody, let's play on the bed." Woody says like a child, "But I'm s-scared..." Buzz says "Come on, Woody." Woody says, "Okay, I'll twy." He then climbs on the bed. "On the count of three, we'll jump. 1,2,3, JUMP!!" Buzz shouted. up Jessie bounces on the bed with extra bounce and it sends Woody flying to another shelf near the bed and Woody lands on his head on the shelf's edge. Woody then falls on his head again on the floor, but this time really hard, but this time he's unconsious for a minute. Jessie then kneels down puts on a pair of latex gloves, then she slaps him across the face. Woody opens his eyes. "Whhhhaaaaa......" he said, slurring. Woody shakes his head and rubs his eyes. "Guys? Guys! Oh, what happened?" He gets up and asks, "Uhm, why am I wearing a diaper? Oh, I must've lost my intelligence. Come on guys, let's get rid of all this stuff for babies. The toys gather up the stuff and take them bck to the store. Woody then rips off his ridiculous baby outfit and throws it aside. Jessie told Woody that it's good to have you back to your regular mind again. Woody says, "I know. I'm still proud of you all. Come on guys. Let's go home." On the way home, Buzz and Woody talked to each other. So the two friends shake their hands to show that Woody is now intelligent and thankful again. As they return home, Woody gets back to his reading about the wild west, but this time he lies on the bed. "Oh, yeah, Woody, did you know that Jessie got a little sick?" Trixie said. "Ooh, she did? You all right?" Woody said, concerned. "I'm fine. Let's get a mop and fill up a bucket of water and clean out the bathtub." Jessie said. In the bathroom, Woody fills up a bucket of water and pours it in the tub, eliminating the vomit. The Buzz gets some lemon scent spray to chase away the smell. "All done, come on, Jessie. Let's see if the refrigerator has a ginger ale. In the kitchen, Woody scans the refrigerator, and sees a 24 pack of ginger ale cans. He gives one and he also gives her a straw. She starts sipping the drink, until she declares, "Thanks Woody. I'm all better." "You're welcome, Jess." Woody said. Category:Loses Intelligence